La Trampa
by ItaNee-Chan
Summary: Ella lo ama, el cree amar a otra... ¿Que hará Tenten para abrirle los ojos al Genio de los Hyuuga's? ¿Podrán ser felices? Un Fic reeditado de ItaNee-Chan alias "ItaXD" de Cemzoo, en donde fue publicado por primera vez
1. El despertar

**LA TRAMPA**

Era un día normal en la aldea de Konoha, la paz por fin se hacia presente en la vida de todos los Shinobi's de Konoha, Akatsuki se había separado y los únicos renegados que quedaban eran miembros de Taka, la organización iniciada por Uchiha Sasuke, renegado de Konoha, quien junto con los otros 3 miembros eran perseguidos por las autoridades de Konoha y Suna.

En el campo de entrenamiento, solo un equipo se encontraba en pleno entrenamiento, era el equipo guiado por Gai Sensei, quien a pesar de que se encontraba afectado por la perdida de su rival, mantenía sus fuerzas para la lucha diaria.

Lee y Neji ambos con 17 años y Tenten a punto de cumplirlos eran los alumnos de este carismático maestro.

Neji se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, a una corta distancia se encontraba Tenten, esta lo miraba preocupada, el no había querido entrenar con ella en toda la tarde y la ausencia de su maestro y su amigo de angostas cejas no la ayudaban en nada.

-Neji, ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no quieres entrenar conmigo? –preguntaba la joven angustiada.

-Déjame solo –decía el secamente.

Pero la joven no lo dejaba con sus pensamientos, indignado se paró, y con la velocidad de su rango, realizó un ataque haciendo que la joven por el impacto chocara contra el duro suelo cayendo sobre su muñeca.

-Neji, ah! Mi muñeca –decía ella conteniendo las lágrimas, sabía que algo no estaba bien con el Hyuuga, tenía mas ojeras, era mas violento, no comía, parecía que estaba bajo el efecto de alguna droga.

-De que te quejas? –decía amenazante-, querías que te lastimara, ya lo hice, ahora déjate de tonterías y déjame solo con mis pensamientos –le dijo duramente el joven de ojos perlados mientras volvía a su posición anterior.

El no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la lastimaban sus palabras, pero la joven de ojos de chocolate estaba acostumbrada a la dureza de sus palabras, pero lo que le había dicho la había lastimado más que el ataque del genio.

Sin más que hacer, lentamente Tenten abandonó el área de entrenamiento, encaminándose a su departamento, el día estaba soleado, eran las 6 de la tarde cuando llegó la puerta de su departamento, en donde se encontró con el Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, quien le sonreía alegremente.

-Tenten, lee esto –decía amablemente mientras le pasaba un sobre sellado a la joven.

El sobre contenía los resultados de un examen de ADN, firmado por Tsunade, la actual doctora de la aldea, este examen daba como conclusión que tanto el poseedor del Kyubi como la maestra de las armas eran parientes con un gran lazo sanguíneo, con un 99,99999% probabilidad de tuviesen los mismos padres

-¿Es verdad esto Naruto?-Preguntaba la Maestra de las armas

-Si, ya había notado que nos parecíamos, pero quería estar seguro, por eso entre a tu departamento mientras te duchabas y robé tu bandana, la que contenía una muestra de ADN tuya.

Indignada, la joven oprimió una naciente ira homicida y le sonrió pacíficamente, mientras abrazaba a su nuevo hermano. El tenía razón, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, especialmente el gusto por el Ramen y la perseverancia.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el dolor abordó a su muñeca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cosa que no paso desapercibido para su hermano.

-Estas bien hermanita? –preguntó el Hokage preocupado.

-Herida de batalla solamente –decía Tenten alardeando

-No mientas, no hay batallas desde hace un año, ahora las misiones son solo de escoltar, y últimamente tu no has tenido ninguna.

-Me lastime entrenando eso es todo –decía apenada.

-Mas bien, te empujaron y caíste mal contra el suelo. Aparentemente Neji esta algo raro últimamente…

-yo también lo he notado –decía apenada- El no es así.

-Lo sabía… eso de sacar mentiras por verdades funciona! –decía emocionado el Uzumaki

-¿Quieres que toda Konoha se entere de que me accidenté en un entrenamiento? –decía la kunoichi indignada- todos me ven mal por la pelea contra el falso Kisame, no quiero que tengan motivos para burlarse de mi por una simple herida de combate.

-Pero Nee-chan… estas herida, no tiene nada de malo…

-Lo dice la persona de la cual no se burlan porque es Hokage… admitelo… hasta Sakura se reia de ti con tus fallas… nunca me cayó muy bien que digamos… mucho rosa…

-No me cambies el tema…

-Mejor entremos y te hago un Ramen Nii-chan.

Ambos hermanos entraron, y conversaron mas sobre el tema, por muchas insistencias, ella le confesó que estaba enamorada de su compañero, mientras el le reveló que su "Amada" Sakura lo había rechazado por ultima vez, que había decidido tirar la toalla con ese tema y que buscaría a alguien que le quiera y el le corresponda.

-Eso me suena como Hinata…

-Otra mas…-comento apenado- El otro día me dijo que le gustaba, pero a ella la quiero como una hermana y tuve que rechazarla…

-Auch… eso duele. *Espero que eso no me pase a mi, se que Neji ha estado actuando raro hace un mes, la misma hinata me lo dijo… ¿Por qué será? ¿Lo estarán Drogando?*

-Lo se… pero eso fue hace 2 meses y supe que lleva 1 semana con Kiba.

-Me alegro por ella entonces. –decía ella mientras sonreía complice del Inuzuka.

Mientras que en la mansión Hyuuga, el genio se encontraba tomando una taza de Te Verde, mientras recuerdos de su prima volvían a su cabeza.

- hm... * hace 1 mes que me siento extraño, siento mariposas cuando estoy cerca de ella... por que será... ¿acaso será amor?... no se que me pasa, ya no la veo como mi prima... gracias a Kami que no soy pervertido... sino tendría grandes problemas* -toma un sorbo de te verde.

- ...*no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, creo que esto es una obsesión... no puedo entrenar... el recordarla no me deja hacer nada... pero no quiero dejar de recordarla...*

- ... *creo que debería decirle a alguien o no se que aré... ¿pero a quien le digo?* -toma otro sorbo de te- Hm... *tal vez tenten me pueda ayudar... la iré a ver hoy... para pedirle un consejo... como es mujer...*

Y luego de haberse terminado su te, se tendió sobre la cama y descansó los ojos.

Volviendo con Tenten, ella le estaba comentando su teoría a su hermano de que estaban drogando al Genio de los Hyuuga's

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, el otro día le tiré tinta en la ropa y no me golpeó, siendo que siempre me golpea cuando le ensucio su traje Anbu.

-Tienes razón, te hubiera matado…

-Bueno… estoy cansado… voy a tener que irme… el ramen estaba delicioso.

-Tan pronto? Si solo son las 7.

-Son las 7 con 35 minutos y tengo que esperar a que Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kankurou y Sakura lleguen de su misión… Matta ne! –dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Ese Naruto… hasta dejó un pequeño pergamino en el piso.

Tenten lo tomó y notó que tenía una nota.

-"Nee-chan, espero que te guste, es una hermosa Katana, puedes usarlo en el pelo, se activa solo con la sangre… así que asegurate de que no te sangre el cabello antes de ponertelo en tu chonguito… Atte Naruto" que tierno detalle.

Ella dejó el pergamino en un cofre de madera en un cajón de su habitación, luego se dirigió a lavar los platos, ollas y servicios usados. Ya eran las 8 y aun le quedaba una olla por secar cuando tocan su timbre.

-*Debe ser Nii-chan diciendo que la misión fue todo un éxito* ya voy!

Cuando terminó de secar y de guardar, se dirigió a la puerta, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que era su compañero Neji Hyuuga, era el que tocaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –Preguntó sonriente la joven.

-Lo siento, tenía que hablar con alguien. –dijo el serenamente.

-No te preocupes por mi herida… ya estoy bien.

-No era eso…

-¿Entonces de que querías hablar? Te ves realmente mal

-Es Hinata-sama… Creo que estoy enamorado de ella… ¡No me importa como me veas solo escúchame!

Las palabras del Hyuuga le cayeron como miles de puñaladas a su pobre y acelerado corazón, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero el Genio no se dio cuenta por estar concentrados en sus "sentimientos"

-Es que ella es tan…

-¡Cállate Neji!, ¿Acaso no lo ves? –hizo una pausa para tomar aire- ¡Te están drogando, por dios!¡Es tu prima! ¡Son familia! ¡No puedes quererla mas que como a una hermana!

-¡Tu no me conoces! ¡No puedes decirme que sentir!

-¡Por una vez en tu vida escúchame! –le gritó al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Te están drogando! ¡¿Acaso no puedes ver que yo te amo?!

Un silencio se formó, pero antes de que el Hyuuga pudiese decir alguna palabra, ella selló sus labios contra los de el. El le correspondió el beso, mientras la acercaba mas y mas a su cuerpo.

Se encaminaron a la habitación y poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de sus prendas, solo separaban sus labios momentáneamente, liberando palabras de amor, promesas y para saborear el cuerpo del ser amado.

Cuando estaban llegando al éxtasis, ambos nombraron a la persona que tenían en frente, una clara muestra de sentimientos compartidos, lo que hizo muy feliz a Tenten, pues ahora sabía que el la amaba.

El cayó sobre el cuerpo de ella, cansado, perdiendo la conciencia producto de la energía utilizada, mientras ella le acariciaba sus cabellos, recorriendo con sus finos dedos el perfil de su compañero, hasta que el cansancio pudo mas que ella

A la mañana siguiente, Tenten despertó extrañada al no encontrar el cuerpo de su amado a su lado, en su lugar había una nota, la cual decía "Tenten… Lo que pasó anoche fue un error… Será mejor que lo olvides". Las lágrimas corrieron como cascadas de sus ojos, mientras abrazaba a su cuerpo desnudo, apoyándose en la almohada.

-Me uso… le dije que lo amaba y me uso… -lloraba amargamente, mientras solo podía abrazarse.

Aquel día no había salido a su habitación, nada la había sacado, ni siquiera los fuertes golpeteos del Uzumaki a la pobre puerta, quien llevaba mas de 12 horas en aquel lugar. Al otro día eran las 11 de la mañana, el Hokage no se había ido en toda la noche, tratando de entrar por buena forma al hogar.

-Tenten abre… se que estas allí

-Solo me usó –decía mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte, sus ojos estaban secos, había llorado toda la noche hasta que se había dormido.

-¡Tenten! ¡Abre!

Ya harto, Naruto utilizó un rasengan para abrir la puerta, como no la encontró entró a su habitación y allí la vio, sus ojos secos, su piel solo cubierta por las sábanas, la habitación a oscuras y una nota en el suelo.

Ella no decía nada, estaba tan concentrada en su dolor que no lo veía, el apovechó eso para recoger la nota y leerla.

-¿Tenten? ¿Qué paso?

-El me… el… El me… uso… -dijo mientras volvía a llorar.

Al verla llorar el Hokage creó 1 kage bunshin para que fuese a comprar otra puerta, mientras, apegaba a su semi-desnuda hermana a su pecho, ahogando su deseo de desollar al Hyuuga, por el bienestar de la nueva Uzumaki.

Tres semanas después, Tsunade había ido a verla, dejando a Naruto solo en la sala, un tanto nervioso, decidió escuchar la conversación.

-¿Y? ¿ya lo decidiste? –preguntó seriamente Tsunade.

-Si… no puedo seguir aquí… verlo me hace mal –respiró profundamente- voy a tomar la misión.

-¿Estas completamente segura? Iras sin defensa alguna, no correré el riesgo de otro intento de suicidio por parte tuya…

-Si… no se preocupe… estaré bien.

-Una vez que te vayas, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Lo se… Desposar a Kankurou-san, para formar una alianza fuerte con Suna será un gran honor para mi.

Luego de que el meditó el significado de Desposar, entró de golpe, destruyendo la puerta con una patada.

-No puedes hacer eso Nee-chan! –gritó el Hokage molesto y triste.

-Es por su bien metiche- le dijo Tsunade al joven.

-Al menos dejame llevarte.

-Tienes demasiados problemas como Hokage Naruto… Tenten tendrá que ir sola. Lo siento… -decía mientras se retiraba.

Naruto abrazó a su hermana, estaba pálida y fría y su dulce mirada había sido cambiada por una apagada y ausente. Ella llevaba un pillama negro y su cabello suelto, sus chasquillas le cubrían en gran parte sus ojos, dejando ver solo como las lágrimas aparecían y se encaminaban sobre su rostro a sus manos.

-Lo siento Naruto… -dijo ella mientras bajaba su mirada- te voy a extrañar.

-Yo tambien… al menos lleva mi regalo.

-De acuerdo… voy al baño –susurró mientras se levantaba, dejando caer sigilosamente una caja bajo su cama.

Una semana después, ya había pasado un mes desde que Neji y Tenten tuvieron intimidad y una desde que ella se había ido de Konoha, el Hokage se encontraba en el departamento vacío de su hermana, sacudiendo el polvo deseando que volviera, cuando encuentra bajo su cama una cajita.

-¿Qué es esto? –decía mientras la toma y la abre.

Era un Test de embarazo, el cual estaba positivo, Naruto se enfureció con la noticia de que sería tío de una criatura que fue concebida por puro sexo y sin amor por parte del padre.

Tomó la cajita, la guardó en su bolsillo y saltando se fue a la mansión Hyuuga. En la Mansión, Neji se encontraba sentado en el suelo, ansioso, esperando la llegada de su "amada" prima, mientras tomaba Te verde.

-*Hoy va a llegar Hinata-sama, hoy le declararé mi amor* -se decía el genio mientras miraba las nubes

Un ruido sordo sacó a Neji de sus pensamientos, Era el Hokage, a quien miró molesto pensando en que le iba a quitar a "SU" Hinata.

-Eres tu… -dijo Neji seca y cortantemente.

-Guardate tus comentarios, ¡pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana!

-No me interesa… vete, estas sobrando aquí –le dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de Te.

-Ya veras te voy a… -cuando alzó su puño para golpear al Hyuuga, una mano lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Naruto… -decía Kiba sin soltarlo.

Naruto y Neji se sorprendieron por la repentina llegada de la pareja, Hinata tomó el Te verde, dejando a Neji mirándola confundido y embobado.

- Aquí tienes Kiba-kun –decía Hinata, mientras le pasaba la Taza y Kiba le ordenaba a Akamaru tirarse sobre Naruto.

-Neji… te estan drogando –decía Kiba mientras guardaba una muestra del Te en un tuvo de ensayo y le ponía una tapa.

-A mi tambien…. Trataron de drogarme… -decía Hinata tratandole de explicar a Naruto.

-Con que eso explica todo… -decía Naruto tranquilamente- Ahora…. ¡Quítenme a este perro para despedazar a este mal nacido! –gritó molesto.

-Hinata, ve por Ino… -decía Kiba mientras ataba al confundido Hyuuga.

20 minutos después, Ino estaba desintoxicando a Neji, a quien habían inmovilizado para aquella labor.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando? –pregutaba la Rubia confundida.

-Lo que pasa, es que a Neji lo drogaron y… es una larga historia –decía el Uzumaki apenado.

A todos los presentes, incluido a Neji, a quien creían inconsciente, lo que había pasado en el último mes, incluyendo algo que Tenten había escrito en una carta, escondida entre sus ropas.

El Hyuuga con cada palabra se dio cuenta de que…

…Había lastimado a la persona mas importante para el

Fin Capitulo 1

_**Colaborando con la campaña Nejiten**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Naruto terminó su narración, Neji no podía moverse pero maldecía al Bouke, a si mismo por lo que pasó, pues nunca fue su intención lastimar a su mejor amiga, la que siempre le había mostrado una fe ciega.

-Y eso fue todo lo que pasó –dijo el Hokage apenado y molesto.

-Nunca pensé que fueran parientes, aunque la verdad tenían muchas cosas en común… -Decía Ino tratando de animar al Uzumaki.

-Ella no está muerta –Murmuraba el Hyuuga molesto- No hables como si lo estuviese. –Murmuraba mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Nii-san

-Hinata-sama, ya estoy saludable… Si no me necesitas me retiro –Dijo fríamente sin mirarla a los ojos

-¿¡Al menos sabes lo que le hiciste!? –Le gritó el Hokage molesto- ¿¡Tienes idea alguna de las heridas que le causaste!? ¿¡De la sangre que derramo por tu nota, donde le decías que fue un error!? –Kiba e Ino lo sujetaron para que no golpeara al Hyuuga.

El se detuvo sin mirarlos, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos, una espesa neblina lo separaba de algunos de sus recuerdos de lo ocurrido. Su silencio le respondió sus dudas al Uzumaki.

-Ahora que recuerdo… Tsunade me matará, no tenía que contarle a nadie lo que había pasado con Tenten y su paradero.

-No nos has dicho donde está-Comentó Kiba en nombre de todos los presentes

-Entonces estaré bien –dijo Naruto tranquilamente.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermana? –Kiba, Ino y Hinata lo sujetaron con fuerzas para que no golpeara al Hyuuga- ¡Maldito bastardo, hijo de la gran puta que te parió! ¡Te voy a matar maldito infeliz para que comprendas que con mi familia nadie se mete!

Todos estaban impactados por las palabras de Naruto, aunque sabían que tenía sus razones, el creció solo, como muy pocas personas lo hacen, poco a poco y con esfuerzo, se ganó el cariño y el respeto de sus pares. Y cuando finalmente encuentra a una persona que además de haber sufrido soledad es su familia, la lastiman casi mortalmente y los separan.

-Entonces golpéame, aunque no traerás con eso a Tenten de vuelta. –se volteó, quedando frente a frente con Naruto, en sus ojos se mostraba una gran tristeza

-Lo haría si pudiera, pero por desgracia eres el padre de mi sobrino o sobrina y estoy sujetado, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no golpeo a las damas sin razón.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no por las palabras de caballería del Hokage, sino por el hecho de haber afirmado un embarazo.

-Naruto… ¿Tenten esta embarazada? –preguntaron Ino y Hinata sorprendidas.

-No debí decir eso, hasta omití la parte en donde encontraba el test de embarazo positivo bajo la cama de Nee-chan y esa es la razón por la que vine a golpear a Neji. –Dijo Naruto apenado por su indiscreción.

-Naruto, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, por favor, creo que Tenten no querría que lo golpearas. –Decía Ino mientras lo abrazaba- Mejor te invito un Ramen, ha sido esta una semana de grandes perdidas para Konoha.

La Yamanaka y el Hokage se fueron, y con ellos se fue la actitud insensible del Hyuuga, por primera vez en muchos años, calló de rodillas y algunas lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos.

-¿Cómo dejé que esto pasara? –Murmuraba el Hyuuga llorando de tristeza y rabia.

-Nii-san, no fue tu culpa, tenemos pruebas de que eres inocente. –Trató de animarlo su prima.

-Hinata, destruí a mi mejor amiga, ahora ella esta en quien sabe donde, sola y esperando un hijo mío y para mayor remate, no encuentro el valor para pedirle perdón... Soy un cobarde.

-¡Suficiente! –Exclamo el Inuzuka Molesto- El Neji Hyuuga que conozco no se rinde sin pelear, ya no eres el niño frío que aceptaba su destino aunque no quisiese, ahora se supone que eres un Hombre capas de enfrentar su destino y cambiarlo. Si no encuentras fuerzas para buscarla, recuerda que es de un hijo de quien hablamos… Si necesitas ayuda, yo, Hinata y hasta Naruto que en estos momentos te odia, te ayudaremos. –Hizo una pausa y respiró profundo- Pero no podremos hacerlo si tu no pones tus fuerzas para aquello.

Neji se calmó, se levanto y miró al cielo, en búsqueda de algún pájaro perdido. Encontró 2 y vio que uno se acercaba a ellos y los guiaba.

-Tienes razón, pero luego de que sepa el paradero de Tenten… Iré solo.

-En ese caso te acompañaremos a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. –afirmaba Kiba contento.

-Ya no eres el pobre niño que se enfurecía cuando Naruto hacía sonrojar a Hinata-sama.

-Lo se y me alegro.

Mientras que en Suna, Tenten se encontraba mirando por la ventana, mientras Kankurou trataba de consolarla.

-No se como, pero lograré que estés mejor. –Decía mientras la abrazaba- No dejes que te afecte, el no sabe lo que se pierde.

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo –decía ella mientras correspondía el abrazo.

La piel de Tenten seguí pálida, sus ojos aun reflejaban una gran tristeza, y su corazón guardaba un secreto, tan hermoso y tan doloroso, como lo era una bella rosa con espinas. Su cabello estaba suelto, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerse sus chonguitos, ya no tenía lágrima alguna para derramar y su cuerpo estaba helado, casi muerto a pesar del calor de la zona.

-Tienes que ser fuerte. –Le dijo mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo… -respondió secamente, pensando en su bebe para sacar las fuerzas que necesitaba. Luego se soltó del abrazo del marionetista- Eres un buen amigo.

-Hago lo que puedo. –Dio un suspiro, luego de una sonrisa arrogante- Lo que aun no entiendo es como… Si el es tan frío… Ustedes… -Notó como nuevas lágrimas se aproximaban a los ojos de la morena- Mejor olvídalo, al menos te cuidaste y eso es lo que importa.

-Si… Creo que mejor cambiamos el tema –dijo ella apenada, mientras se acariciaba su muñeca derecha.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy. Y aunque este sea un matrimonio arreglado, de todas formas te tengo cariño.

-muchas gracias- dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada.

El la tomó del mentón, haciendo que sus ojos se miraran fijamente, luego planto un beso en su frente y antes de salir de la habitación le afirmó que todas las cosas iban a mejorar.

-Quisiera tener tu optimismo –dijo en voz baja, sin que el pudiera escucharla, antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Mientras que en Konoha, en el Ichiraku Ramen Ino y Naruto se encontraban conversando tranquilamente.

-Naruto, se que no conseguirás nada con matar a Neji, mancharías tu buen nombre. –le decía la Yamanaka.

-Lo se, es que me siento tan impotente… todo pasó 30 minutos después que dejé a mi hermanita sola, pero quería saber como les había ido.

-Lo se… tu viste como llegamos después de la misión, Sakura estaba herida de gravedad, ya no puede usar sus piernas, Chouji esta muerto… Me salvó la vida.

-¿Crees que puedas contarme lo que pasó? Quisiera saber como murieron Chouji y Sasuke…

-De acuerdo.

Inicio Flash Back

"_Yo, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji teníamos la misión de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, Kankurou era nuestro refuerzo, el plan era acorralarlo en el fondo de un acantilado en el país de Iwa"_

Sasuke se encontraba Acorralado por los Ninjas de Konoha.

-Sasuke-Kun –Decía Sakura tristemente- Por favor, vuelve con nosotros.

-Si no me dejan, uno de ustedes morirá -Decía el Uchiha mientras activaba su Sharingan

-No lo permitiremos. ¿Cierto Chicos? –dijo Ino confiada

-Que problemático, hacia tiempo que no estábamos en una misión los 3 juntos –le decía Shikamaru a Ino y a Chouji.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Te llevaremos vivo o muerto a konoha! –decía Chouji contento, más por el hecho de estar de misión con su equipo.

"Y así comenzamos la batalla, todos hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo pero a los 15 minutos, estábamos en las últimas, yo estaba sangrando en el suelo, Sasuke me había golpeado fuertemente mi vientre, _Chouji_ estaba a 3 metros de distancias de mi, Shikamaru a 4 metros de distancia de Chouji y a Sakura el Uchiha la estaba ahorcando"

-Son débiles –dijo el ninja renegado, mientras sin compasión alguna lanzaba el cuerpo de su ex compañera contra unas rocas muy filosas.

-¡Sakura! –gritó uno aterrada, mientras trataba de levantarse e ir a ayudar a su amiga.

"Sasuke me vio tratando de levantarme para ayudarla, sacó su Katana y se dirigió a toda _velocidad_ en mi contra, a pocos segundos de que su ataque me diera, lo miré y cerré los ojos, esperando a la muerte. Cuando los abrí, ví a Chouji, el se puso en el camino del Uchiha y recibió el fatal impacto"

-¡Chouji! –gritó Ino aterrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos con la dura caída del cuerpo moribundo de su compañero.

-¡Chouji! ¡Kagemane no Jutsu!

"_Shikamaru atrapó a Sasuke con su técnica, alejándolo de nosotros,__ y dejándolo en el lugar acordado para atraparlo. Aun así, ya era tarde, con todo mi chakra traté de salvar a mi amigo, pero no tenía mucho, su sangre mancho mis manos y mis rodillas. No había nada que hacer, el moriría en mis manos."_

-¡Ahora! –gritó Shikamaru mientras liberaba a Sasuke de su técnica.

Kankurou aparece y velozmente, con sus marionetas atrapa al Uchiha y con Kuroari y Karasu, lo asesina sin el menor remordimiento. Mientras que Chouji, aun se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte.

-Lo siento Chouji, yo debería estar en tu lugar. Resistes, no me dejes. –decía mientras trataba de liberar más chakra.

-Ino… Solo te pido… Que seas feliz… Muy feliz –le decía mientras que con todas sus fuerzas le entregaba un collar- Te… A… Te amo… -fueron sus últimas palabras luego cerró sus ojos por última vez, para sumergirse en el sueño eterno que era la muerte.

"_Traté de revivirlo, pero fue inútil, Sakura llegó a mi lado y trató de consolarme, ella no podía caminar y se había arrastrado para llegar a mi. Luego de algunos minutos, cuando ya había llorado mucho sobre el cuerpo de Chouji, nos fuimos, pero comenzó a llover y mis lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia"_

Fin Flash Back

-Lo lamento Ino –decía Naruto deprimido.- debe ser duro recordar lo que sentiste.

-Lo se, pero a pesar de todo, cumpliré su ultima voluntad. Seré fuerte y feliz por los 2, pues es lo único que puedo hacer por el ahora. – luego de una gran pausa ella dijo-Aunque lo lamento por Sakura que ahora esta en silla de ruedas

-Lo se… -comento el Uzumaki deprimido.

En la oficina de Tsunade en el hospital, Neji, Kiba y Hinata estaban esperando a que se desocupara de sus labores como ninja medico.

-¿No sería mejor salir de Konoha y rastrear el olor de Tenten? –Preguntó Kiba un poco arto de la espera- llevamos aquí más de media ahora.

-Tranquilo Kiba-kun, la paciencia es una virtud y necesitamos la autorización de ella, por que Naruto no se la dará a Nii-san, para salir de Konoha.

-Corrección Hinata-sama, yo pediré la autorización. Tengo que hacer esto solo.

Pasaron los minutos y Shizune los llamó, Ahora la rubia estaba realizando los informes de las operaciones que había hecho.

-¿Y a que se debe esta interrupción de mis labores? –dijo ella alegre y molesta como siempre.

-Tsunade-sama, han estado drogando a Neji utilizando el te verde. –dijo el Inuzuka seriamente.

-Eso es una acusación muy grave.

-Tenemos pruebas para afirmarla –decía Hinata sacando valor de la nada, mientras le pasaba el frasco con te verde a la ninja medico- La droga es de olor amargo, según Kiba-kun, a mi trataron de dármela, sospecho que es algún plan del Bouke.

-Esa Droga le generó la adicción que tenía con Hinata. –dijo Kiba seriamente.

-¿El punto es que? –pregunto la Gondaime aburrida de tantas explicaciones

-Solicito autorización para salir de Konoha traer de Regreso a Tenten –habló por primera vez el Hyuuga.

Tsunade miró a Shizune seriamente y esta acompañó a la salida a Kiba y a Hinata. La Rubia, tomó un poco de su Sake para aclarar la garganta, mientras miraba al genio con cariño.

-¿Estas consiente del daño que le acusaste a mi "nieta"?

-No recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido, pero Naruto me contó algo.

-Esta embarazada y en un mes mas será la esposa de un hombre que no ama.

-De seguro me odia –dijo el un poco cabizbajo.

-No te odia, solo esta lastimada porque cree que la usaste y trató de suicidarse unas 3 veces más o menos. –Dijo seriamente la dama.- Se que no recuerdas nada, ahora sabes que ella esta en Suna, te autorizaré la salida, pero tendrá que ser en 2 horas, cuando no haya sol, para que naruto no trate de detenerte.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

-Puedes retirarte.

Neji se dirigió a la puerta, escuchando como Kiba y Hinata se alejaban de ella y se sentaban. Se veía molesto, pero un poco más tranquilo. Al menos Tsunade-sama le había permitido salir de la aldea.

-Suerte –dijo Hinata mientras veía como el genio se marchaba en dirección a su departamento.

En el parque de Konoha, Sakura se encontraba con Lee, admirando las flores de Cerezos de los alrededores.

-Muchas gracias por el paseo Lee.

-De nada, era un día muy hermoso para quedarse dentro.

-Lo se, y te lo agradezco, últimamente todos andan muy alterados.

-Ni que lo digas y no he visto a Tenten hace tiempo.

-Lo se, me pregunto que le abra pasado.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Kiba y Hinata iban a ir a verte. –Decía Lee animado.

-Se me había olvidado, mejor vamos.

Lee corrió suavemente, para que la Peli-Rosada pudiera disfrutar de la brisa, cuando en el camino, casi atropella a Neji.

-Neji, mi mejor amigo y rival… ¿por casualidad no has visto a Tenten?

-No… -dijo secamente.

-¿Sabes donde esta? –pregunto la minusválida.

-No… -dijo un poco mas molesto.

-Que serio… ¿Que pasó Neji?-preguntó la bestia verde notando que algo malo había ocurrido.

-Larga historia, dile a Naruto que te lo cuente. –decía mientras se alejaba

Sakura y Lee siguieron su camino en silencio cuando se encontraron con Hinata, Kiba, Naruto e Ino.

-Hola chicos –dijeron ambos sonrientes.

-hola Lee, Sakura –dijeron todos no tan alegres como la peli-rosa y el joven de amplias cejas.

-¿Alguien sabe lo que le pasa a Neji? Se ve más serio y frío que de costumbre. Y… ¿donde esta Tenten? –Preguntó Lee confundido.

-Es una larga historia –dijo el Uzumaki mientras ahogaba un bostezo, últimamente no había dormido muy bien.

-Pues vayamos a mi casa y nos cuentan –dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

2 horas mas tarde, el Hyuuga se encontraba camino a Suna, la oscuridad le ofrecía un escondite seguro contra los asaltantes, no porque no pudiese contra ellos, solo que no quería perder tiempo para llegar a Suna, la que estaba a dos días de distancia.

-Tenten, perdóname –se decía el Hyuuga mientras aceleraba su andar.

En ese momento meditó sobre su actual misión, llegar a Suna lo mas rápido e intacto posible, encontrar a Tenten, obtener su perdón y recuperar a su recién descubierta familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capi 3_**

_Ya era de día, Neji se encontraba camino a Suna, la culpa no lo dejó dormir mucho, aun así tenía las fuerzas para partir._

- Hm... *no puedo creer que fui tan malo con ella... para colmo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó... espero que me perdone...*

_El camino era largo, pero estada determinado a reparar su error sin llegar a pedir ayuda, lo que mas quería era recordar lo que había pasado.._

_****************_

_Mientras que Naruto se encontraba paseando por Konoha deprimido, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana._

- desearía saber quien drogó a Neji... para matarlo... y pensar que seré tío y Tsunade no me deja salir de Konoha... -se decía a si mismo Naruto mientras llegaba a la entrada de Konoha.

- Oye... no puedes salir sin una misión... -decía el guardia.

- no pensaba salir... solo quiero pasar por los alrededores...

- si crees que caeré en ese truco por 10 vez estas loco.

- Tsk... Kuso... -decía Naruto en un susurro mientras apretaba sus puños.

- el único que fue autorizado para salir fue Hyuuga Neji que se fue hace 2 horas a Suna... -decía el guardia mientras leía un informe- Kuso... se supone que eso era una misión secreta... x_x

- y para que fue a Suna??? -un tanto molesto.

- no te diré... -nota que Naruto no estaba.- ahora si que estoy en problemas...

* * *

_MIentras que en la oficina de Tsunade, ella se encontraba "leyendo" el informe de una misión._

- Zzz...

_El ruido de la puerta destruida. la sacó de su "Lectura", ahora Naruto estaba en su oficina gritando histérico._

- Tsunade no baa-chan!!! a que fue Neji a Suna!!! -gritaba molesto.

-Me debes una puerta doble!!! y no me digas vieja!!! -gritaba molesta la Gondaime.

- Baa-chan, dime que va a hacer Hyuuga en Suna!!!

- quien te dijo eso!?

- el guardia...

- al que lo has engañado 10 veces o mas? de seguro se equivocó... ahora sal de mi oficina y me traes 1 puerta doble!!!

_Naruto se va de la oficina antes de que Tsunade lo golpee, y sigue su caminata sin rumbo, cuando se topa con Shikamaru._

- Naruto... que pasa... por que esa cara???

- es una larga historia...

- tiene algo que ver con que Tenten este en Suna?

- como lo sabes?

- me tocó turno el día que se fue...

- ya veo...

- pero que pasó? ese día se veía muy triste y Temari me dijo que se estaba quedando en su casa...

- son las drogas...

- Tenten se droga? Mendokuse... Temari no me dijo eso...

- no... ella no se droga...

- bueno... acompáñame a la tumba de Chouji y luego comemos un Ramen para que me cuentes...

- Hai...

* * *

_Mientras que el Hyuuga se encontraba a en la salida del país del Fuego._

_(10 AM)_

- Hm... solo me falta 1 día y medio... -en eso tiene una sensación fría en la espalda, activa el Byakugan y logra esquivar el ataque de Temari.

- me las pagarás!!! -crea un tornado con su abanico y se lo lanza a Neji.

_Neji logra esquivarlo utilizando su Kaiten._

- como pudiste hacerle eso a mi amiga!! te mataré.

- Demo... *me recuerda a Naruto...*

- que hizo ella para que le hicieras eso!!! -se muerde el pulgar hasta que le sangró.

- Me drogaron... no recuerdo nada del ese mes... -decía Neji mientas se alejaba a Suna.

- ... -aplicas su sangre en su abanico- a otra persona con esa excusa... Kiri Kiri Mai!!

_La invocación de Temari, dirige un aire que casi mata a Neji, pero pudo hacer Kawarimi justo a tiempo._

- Kuso... se escapó... -decía Temari observando los pesados del tronco que estaban regados en el desierto, antes de retomar su camino a Konoha.

_*****************_

_Luego de visitar la tumba de Chouji, Naruto y Shikamaru fueron a Ichiraku Ramen, en donde Naruto le cuenta la historia._

_(12 PM)_

- Mendokuse... en el lió que se metió Neji...

- lo mataré...

- no eres el único... Temari es muy amiga de Tenten, y si lo ve tratará de matarlo.

- vaya... tal ves me ayude...

- pero si lo que me dices es correcto... el no sabía lo que hacía...

- eso es verdad, pero pudo haber sido mas cuidadoso...

- Mendokuse... a cuantas personas le has dicho?

- pues a mi, a Hinata, a Kiba, a Lee, a Sakura, a ti... -decía Ino quien recién había llegado.

- Ino... como estas? -preguntaron los 2 al unísono.

- bien... solo vine por un pedido... los veré luego... - recibe el pedido y se va-

- oye... y como van las cosas con Temari...???

- Mendokuse... soy tan obvio??

- peor que Asuma-Sensei.. -decía Naruto algo divertido.

- Hm...

* * *

_Ino se encontró con Hinata, quien la estaba esperando en la puerta de la florería._

- Konnichi wa... Ino...

- Konnichi wa Hinata... como estas?

- bien... algo preocupada...

- y a que se debe eso?

- es que... con todo lo que esta pasando...

- no te preocupes... oye... Temari llega a las 1...

- en... serio??

- Hai, va mas rápido porque usa su abanico cuando se cansa...

- ya... ya veo... Ino.. faltan 5 minutos para las 1...

- pues mejor nos apuramos.

_Las 2 Kunoichis llegaron a la entrada de Konoha y vieron a Temari que se acercaba, tenía sus puños apretados y se veía molesta._

- Temari... por que estas... -preguntaba Hinata, pero fue interrumpida

- te juro que lo mataré... lo mataré!!!

- a quien? a Shikamaru? -preguntaba Ino confundida.

- no.. a tu primo Hinata... lo mataré si lo vuelvo a ver...

- lo viste?? hace cuanto?? se suponía que se iría a las 12...

- pues lo ví a las 10... lo mataré... pagará lo que le hizo a Tenten.. la pobre esta destrozada!, si no fuera por los exámenes Chunnin me hubiera quedado... temo que haga alguna locura... me tranquiliza saber que...

- Te...Temari!!! Nii-san fue dro...drogado, no recuerda nada de lo que hizo en estoy 2 meses... a mi también trataron de drogarme!... -decía Hinata alzando la voz.

- explícate Hinata... -decía Temari confundida.

- yo te explico.. pero vamos al hotel... aquí hay muchas personas...

_En la habitación de el hotel, Ino le cuenta la historia a Temari, quien queda muy sorprendida y muy fastidiada ya que sabía la verdad, pero no podía volver a Suna a decirle a Tenten._

* * *

_Eran las 7 de la noche, Neji ya había llegado a Suna, no se había detenido a descansar en ningún momento, desde que salió de Konoha a las 2 de la mañana, (excepto en el encuentro con Temari). _

- solo espero que me perdone... -pensaba el Hyuuga mientras entraba a su habitación.

_Estaba muy cansado, luego de una ducha se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido._

* * *

_En su sueño pudo recordar la noche que pasó con Tenten, recordó todo lo que pasó esa noche, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su aroma, su voz diciéndole en su oído..._

_"Ai shiteru... no quiero estar sin ti.."_

_Recordaba cada centímetro que recorrió de su cuerpo, cuando acariciaba su cabello, cuando sintió el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, la melodía de su voz y cuando rendida por el cansancio se durmió en sus brazos, sin antes susurrarle..._

_"Onegai... quédate conmigo"_

_El hubiera deseado que así hubiera sido, odiaba a quien lo drogó por todo el daño que le había hecho a Tenten._

* * *

_"En eso sus sueños le revelaron la verdad, le mostraron quien había hecho tanto mal..."_

_Era una sirvienta de la mansión, una de las pocas personas en que podía confiar en ese lugar, pudo ver como echó la droga al vaso de te verde que estaba tomando luego del entrenamiento..._

_Neji despierta de golpe, eran las 6 de la mañana, estaba molesto._

- voy a matar a alguien cuando vuelva a Konoha. -se decía a si mismo, luego se levantó de la cama.

_En eso nota una guía telefónica debajo de un teléfono, la toma y empieza a buscar el número de Temari, cuando lo encuentra marca los números y espera._

_Tenten quien empieza a escuchar el teléfono de la sala sonar, se encontraba comiendo un bocadillo._

- no debo contestar... Temari dijo que si sonaba en la Sala no contestara, pero en las piezas si puedo hacerlo. -se decía a si misma mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche y se dirigía a su habitación.

_Neji, un tanto preocupado, empieza a leer toda la guía, le costaba creer que Tenten no estuviera en la casa de Temari, entonces encuentra otro nombre con la misma dirección pero con distinto numero._

- este debe ser... -marca el número un poco nervioso.

_Tenten estaba sentada en la cama acariciándose el vientre cuando el teléfono empieza a sonar..._

- debe ser Kankurou. -con un poco de pereza, levanta el teléfono- Hola?

_Del otro lado, emocionado y nervioso no puede decir nada y corta la llamada._

- es ella... -pensaba algo nervioso, mientras se vestía.

_Tenten algo confundida y algo feliz cuelga el teléfono..._

- era el?? -pensaba entre emocionada y triste- o era numero equivocado??...

_La Kunoichi se recuesta en la cama, se termina su vaso con leche y se queda mirando al techo._

- siento no haberme preocupado por ti... -decía mientras acariciaba su vientre- creo que estaba demasiado concentrada en mi que te dejé de lado... te prometo que no te volverá a pasar... nunca pensé que tendría algo tan pequeño a esta edad... pero.. no es tu culpa, aunque me siento feliz por tenerte...

_Se queda mirando al techo durante un largo rato, hasta que el hambre la obliga a levantarse a la cocina. (11 PM)._

- vaya... si que tenemos hambre... -decía mientras preparaba un poco de Ramen- cuando todo este mejor... conocerás a tu Tío... Naruto..

_Luego de terminar de cocinar el Ramen, lleva sus cubiertos a la mesa y cuando esta a punto de comer, tocan el timbre._

- ¿quien será a esta hora?... de seguro es uno de los molestos vendedores...

_Tenten deja los cubiertos al lado de su plato y se dirige a la puerta, cuando la abre, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas..._

- N... Neji... -una lágrima recorre su mejilla.


End file.
